The present invention relates to devices operating according to the melting latent-heat principle for exchanging and/or storing heat and/or cold. A device of this character is intended more particularly for plants requiring the implementation of means for producing heat or cold in variable quantities within a predetermined time period, notably for the purpose of reducing very appreciably the power rating of the heat- and/or cold producing apparatus.
Reference may be made to French Pat. No. 79 28 315, filed on Nov. 16, 1979, by the same applicant, which discloses a system of this type. As a rule, this apparatus requires means for storing the heat and/or cold thus produced, and thus keep them available for a subsequent use as a function of momentary requirements. The storage capacity of the apparatus is usually selected to enable the plant to deliver instantaneously the maximum instantaneous power (heat or cold) required by the plant loads.